What If You Never Saw Me Again?
by dancerox1997
Summary: THIS IS A SPOILER, SO DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT FINISHED THE THIRD BOOK OF THIS SERIES! This is basically just a story where Kaylee and Nash get back together and it takes place a few weeks after the third book ends. My first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the characters or ideas of the Soul Screamers series. Please comment and review! Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Three weeks and two days. It had been that long since I'd told Nash I wanted him to get better, so that I could have him. I'd left right after that. Nash had been addicted to Demon's Breath-a deadly toxin from the Netherworld, or, in other words, a secondhand breath from a demon-for a month before he confessed to me. It was pretty much my fault it had happened in the first place.

Almost two months ago, Nash and I agreed to help Tod-Nash's grim-reaper of a brother-retrieve his ex-girlfriend's soul-which she'd sold to a demon of greed, named Avari, not knowing the consequences behind it. Nash had been unwilling at first, but eventually gave in because he knew that when I wanted to do something, my mind was set on doing so until the task was completed. Well, unfortunately, she died without her soul. Her soul was now to be eternally punished in the Netherworld.

We'd tried out hardest to save her soul, we really did. But with me being weak and dying from Crimson Creeper venom, and Nash already feeling the itch of the Demon's Breath, we were practically nothing. My brilliant idea was to use some of the Demon's Breath that was replaced as Addison's-Tod's ex-girlfriend- soul to blow up a few balloons. We were taunting a Netherworld creature with the balloons because he was going into withdrawal from not having any Demon's Breath. We'd threatened to pop a balloon if he didn't give us answers. Nash had pulled out a pocket knife and held it up to the balloon, and when the creature tried to attack him, the balloon popped in Nash's face.

I sighed as all of these memories came rushing back. It seemed like all of this had happened in another life. I wanted to just push them all away, but it wasn't that simple. I squeezed my eyes closed in an attempt to shut out the images flashing across my vision. It wasn't fair. None of this was.

"Kaylee," my father's voice said as he opened the front door.

I opened my eyes and looked up him from my spot on the couch in our living room. I'd barely said anything since I'd left Nash's house that night three weeks ago, let alone eat as much as I should have. "Hey, Dad," I replied quietly.

He hung his jacket up and the room smelled of metal and sweat from his job at the factory. "How was your day?"

I almost didn't even want to _think _about my day. The memories were worse today. I felt even guiltier than I ever had before. The thought of what had happened in my life these past few months just got me sick to my stomach, and today I was almost throwing up. "It was okay, I guess."

He sat down in his recliner and looked at me. I knew he could tell I was lying by the swirling of my irises, and the thought of my swirling irises sent a twinge of pain through me. In order for Nash to get another dose of Demon's Breath, he had traveled to the Netherworld and got some from the demon himself, which involved kissing Avari to get it. He sacrificed the emotions in his memories to make the pain of withdrawal fade. It worked, but he got more pain by me leaving him. But in the process, he'd hurt me too. He didn't even remember what it had felt like when his dad had died. He could see the memory clearly, just couldn't remember what anyone had felt. He couldn't remember what it had felt like to kiss me for the first time. And that resulted in his irises not churning in emotion.

"Kaylee, I need you to talk to me," my father told me.

I looked away as the usual stinging in my eyes started. "Dad, I can't do it," I whispered.

I heard him let out a breath. "Kaylee, it's been almost a month. I need you to be able to sit down and tell me what exactly is wrong." His words were broken up into single syllables in the last few words.

I blinked away the tears and finally made eye contact with him. The first time in three weeks that I had done this. "What do you want me to say? That I'm fine?" I snapped. "'Cause I'm not. I'm clearly upset about the fact that I broke up with the only boy I've ever loved, Dad." I immediately felt guilty because he had experienced the same feeling when my mother died when I was three.

My dad flinched. "I know, Kaylee"

I sighed and stood up. "I just need some fresh air. I'll be back in thirty minutes. I have my phone if you need me. You can make something for dinner and I'll eat later, okay?"

His gaze lowered. "Okay, Kaylee. I love you."

"I love you too, Dad." I grabbed my jacket and pulled on a pair of sneakers before slipping out of the front door.

There was a bite in the wind, and I lowered my head to keep warm. I didn't pay attention to wherever I was walking. I was just letting my gut take me to where I needed to go. And soon my mind had wandered to school. School was hell for me, especially when I had a premonition and I didn't have Nash there to help me. Instinctively, I glanced down at my phone. It was 7:46 p.m. I groaned and continued walking. I hadn't eaten since seven that morning. Whenever I lost weight, I was always determined to gain it back. And then I lost it again.

I heard a door slam. I looked up and stopped dead in my tracks. I was on the corner by Nash's house. I gasped. I hadn't actually gotten a look at him in nearly a month, let alone actually talk to him. I never answered or returned his phone calls. But I did, however, visit his brother often. Nash turned his head and saw me. His eyes widened and he grinned at me.

I closed my eyes and tried to tell myself that this was all a dream. That this wasn't actually happening. I'd tried so hard to not to do this to myself, but it was finally happening again.

"Kaylee!" he called as I turned to walk away.

I spun on my heel and looked at him without saying a thing.

He took a few steps toward me, which put him a good ten feet away. "How have you been?" he asked.

_He seems awfully cheery. Has he been on Demon's Breath again?_ I thought. I cleared my throat. "I've been okay," I said and kept my eyes lowered. "And you?"

Nash's grin widened. "I've been great!"

I nodded slowly a couple of times. "That's good." I started to leave again.

"Wait, Kaylee, you don't have to go."

My mouth was as dry as cotton. "I, um… yeah, I do. Sorry. My dad's making dinner and I said I was only taking a walk," I choked.

His face fell. "Kaylee-"

"I'll see you later," I said quickly and walked away at a fast pace.

And suddenly, he stepped in front of me. "Look, Kaylee, I know you're still upset-" he started.

I shook my head. "I'm not upset, okay?" I remarked. I ran my fingers through my stick straight brown hair. "I just… I don't know."

He didn't say anything for a moment, just looked me over. "I just want to say I'm sorry."

"You've told me that before, Nash," I whispered.

"I know."

My eyes welled up with tears and everything came back once again. I hated this. I hated every thought, every word that haunted my mind. It was like my own personal rain cloud. Always there to cloud my thoughts, to remind me that my life isn't portrayed as perfect. Not that it ever was to begin with. I squeezed my eyes shut to make it all go away, but, once again, they didn't. I don't know how many times this had happened today, but it had. But I was with Nash now, so why wouldn't it all just leave me the hell alone?

Nash's phone rang and he pulled it out of his back pocket. "Hello?" he answered. "Yeah, I'll be there in twenty minutes. Bye." He flipped it closed, and then flashed me a smile. "I gotta go meet Sophie. See you later?"

My heart rose to my throat. _Sophie? What the hell _was_ he doing with _Sophie? All I could do was nod, and then step around him. My breathing became ragged, but I didn't pay any attention to it. All I could focus on was getting out of there. Fast.

"Kaylee?" I heard Nash say from behind me.

Something in his voice sounded sad. Desperate, even, and it made me turn around. "Hm?"

"Is there anyway you could forgive me? For… for everything?" he asked quietly.

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "I don't know Nash. So much damage has been done already, it's… it's hard to figure things out for me. My life is just really screwed up right now."

He opened his mouth to say something, but I held up a hand. I spun on my heel and ran. Away from Nash, his house, everything. I didn't want anything to do with it, or with him. Especially if he was getting involved with my cousin, Sophie. What could he be doing with her? I thought he said he didn't like her. I made myself slow down after a moment and I sat down on the curb and let the tears fall. I definitely wasn't over Nash, and I wasn't planning on getting over him any time soon. I guess I would always have Emma-my best friend-to lean on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2! Again R&R! Characters belong to Rachel Vincent! Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

"Dad, I'm home!" I called as I kicked off my shoes and hung my jacket up.

He poked his head out of the kitchen. "You hungry?"

I put my hand over my stomach._ Not really._ "Yeah, a little bit," I lied.

"I made Caesar salad for you," he told me.

I nodded and walked into kitchen. "Thanks."

"Where did you go?"

I didn't really want to tell him my encounter with Nash, but I knew I probably should. "At first, I didn't pay attention. But then I wound up by Nash's house," I admitted.

My father's irises churned fiercely. "What happened there?" he asked, clearly trying to hide anger from his voice. But I knew it was there.

I raised one shoulder. "He came out right as I found myself there and saw me." I poked at my salad, and then took a bite. It tasted sort of good going down my throat.

"Anything else?"

I sighed. "I'm not entirely sure about this, but I think him and Sophie are together," I told him. I watched as my father's face flushed.

"What makes you think that?"

"His phone rang and he answered. After he hung up, he told me he was meeting Sophie somewhere. But it's just a theory."

"Does Brendan know?"

Brendan is my uncle, Sophie's dad. "I don't think so. If he did, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't allow it to happen. So it might be going on behind his back."

My dad shoved the rest of his dinner down his throat. "Well I'm going to over there anyway."

My eyes widened and my stomach churned with mortification. "Dad, no. You can't do that. If Uncle Brendan yells at Sophie about it, she'll blame me, tell Nash, and then everything will be _my _fault."

He kissed my forehead. "I'll tell him what you said. But I'll make it sound as though it came from me, not you, okay?"

I sighed, not feeling any better. "Okay." I followed him out of the kitchen and he pulled on his jacket.

"I'll be back soon. Will you be okay until I get back?"

I nodded solemnly. "Yeah."

"Love you, Kaylee."

"You, too. Bye, Dad." Once he left, I sank back into the kitchen chair and stared at my salad, knowing I had to eat it. I took a bite, then another, and soon, the whole bowl was empty. I rinsed my dishes out and was unbuttoning my jeans to go change when there was a rapid knock on the door. I froze and buttoned my jeans again.

I opened it and, in the fading daylight, I saw Nash standing in the doorway. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"Kaylee," he breezed. Tod suddenly appeared beside his brother.

I raised an eyebrow. "What's going on?"

"Nash has something to tell you," Tod said and shrugged.

Nash looked over her shoulder at his brother and then back at me. "What he's trying to say is-"

"Kaylee, he's still in love with you. He came here to beg for your forgiveness and so you guys can go back to making out. My benefit is being able to interrupt that again," Tod cut off.

My cheeks flushed and I turned back to Nash. "Is this true?" I asked.

Nash was silent for a moment, then he raised his eyes to meet mine. They were swirling mischievously. "In a way, yes, it is."

I was startled by the churning of his irises. Ever since he made that exchange with Avari, they were almost _always _still. I rubbed my hands over my arms and stepped out of the way. "Come in. I'm freezing."

They both made themselves at home, and I sat criss-cross on the floor. "What about Sophie?" I said.

"You mean your cousin he was just making out with half an hour ago? It's no fun to mess around with Sophie," Tod beamed.

"Damn it, Tod. Can you just _shut up_ for a minute?" Nash snapped, then looked at me with flushed cheeks.

I looked between the two brothers uncertainly. "My dad's going to be home any minute, so you guys better wrap it up."

Tod held up a finger. "Correction: _Nash_ has to wrap it up."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, Tod. I know. Nash, did you come straight from being with Sophie here to apologize?"

"Well, yeah but-"

"Why the hell would you go make out with my cousin and then come here and try to make things up to me again?" I demanded.

"I…" he started. "I don't know. After you showed up by my house today-"

"Whoa," Tod said, holding his hands up. "You were _at _our house today?"

I raised my eyebrows. "No. I was walking and wasn't paying any attention to where I was going and then I heard a door slam and looked up and there was Nash."

"As I was saying," Nash started up again. "I couldn't stop thinking about you. Some part of me was telling me that I shouldn't be going to meet up with Sophie. I should have listened to that part of me because after only a few minutes, I had to leave because you were on my mind."

I sighed. "Why were you even going to go meet up with her?"

Nash shrugged. "I don't really know. But I do know she was just asking me if she wanted to meet up, and I just said sure. I'm positive she was just doing that to piss you off, Kaylee."

There was a slam of a car door outside and all three of us froze. "Did you guys walk here?" I whispered frantically.

Nash nodded. "Yeah, wh-"

I pulled him to his feet and dragged him to my room. I was shocked when his skin was warm. I shoved him into my closet and swallowed. Was it possible Nash was cured? My heart accelerated and I walked back out to the living room as my dad walked in.

"Did you talk to him?" I asked, speaking quietly so Nash wouldn't hear that much. Tod would definitely hear everything though.

My dad fell into his arm chair. "Yeah, I did. He knew she was dating someone, just not knowing it was Nash," he replied, a bit too loudly.

I flinched. "Oh… well… I don't know then. I'm going to go to bed, okay?" I said.

He glanced at the clock on the DVD player and raised an eyebrow. "It's only nine. Rough day?"

I half-smiled. "Yeah. But I'm getting better. I ate all of my dinner tonight."

My dad grinned. "I knew you would get better. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, Dad. Goodnight." I kissed his cheek.

"G'night."

I walked to my room and, when I opened my door, Tod was sitting backwards in my desk chair, Nash on the floor with his knees pulled up to his chest. I rolled my eyes as I heard my dad turn on the TV.

"You don't really get the point of hiding, do you Nash?" I snapped, being careful to be quiet.

He raised an eyebrow. "What were you and your dad talking about?"

"Sophie," Tod chimed in.

I threw Tod a dirty look. "You really like butting in tonight, don't you?"

He grinned and shrugged. "I haven't seen you guys in the same room for a while. I can't help it."

"Why were you guys talking about Sophie?" Nash said.

"It doesn't matter," I said.

Nash and Tod both grinned, which revealed irresistible sets of dimples on both of them. I leaned back against my door.

"Does your dad know about me and her?" Nash asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. I feel guilty so I tell him everything. Well, mostly everything."

"And what was that about you getting better and you eating?" Tod said.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "I don't eat very much because I've been sick. But I'm getting better. I ate breakfast _and_ dinner today."

Nash raised his eyebrows and gave me a concerned look. "Why haven't you been eating?"

I sighed. "That doesn't matter either."

"Well it's concerning your health, so, yes, it does matter."

"You're always worried about the littlest things," I said.

He grinned, flashing a set of perfect white teeth. "So you forgive me?"

"Ten seconds ago you were concerned about my health, now you're focused on whether or not I've forgiven you?"

Tod sucked in a breath. "If you'd kept going a little longer, I'm pretty sure she would've given in and forgiven you." Nash and I both looked at him. "What?"

Nash glanced at me. "Right now, _you're _my only focus."

I exhaled sharply. "Tod, shouldn't you be at work?"

"Nah, someone's filling in for me tonight," he replied.

I was about to say something when I heard the TV turn off and my father's heavy footsteps. I reached out and turned my light off. He would come in here if it was on. As soon as his bedroom door shut, I turned my light back on, and I had to blink in the sudden brightness of it.

"Tod, have you seen Addy lately?" I asked in a hushed tone.

He groaned. "No. It's torture, though."

"Why haven't you been able to go see her?"

He shrugged. "I can't find her. Plus, Avari has had no jobs for me lately, so I can't really see her unless I do one for him."

I locked gazes with Nash's hazel eyes. I found desperation and sadness swirling in them. His face said it all: he was sorry and would do anything to get me back. Tod did not miss this exchange. He stood up.

"I will let you two lovebirds sort this out and I will see you guys later," he said, and then disappeared. It was weird, seeing Tod disappear after all this time, but then again, it was weird for him to just leave Nash and I alone just like that.

As I was pondering this, Nash spoke first. "Kaylee, I'm so sorry," he whispered.

They were dancing across my vision again. Every thing that had happened, now flashing before my eyes. Nash Influencing me, out biggest fight ever, him confessing to me… Nash was a _bean_ _sidhe_, just like me. I didn't even know I was that species up until we started dating a couple of months ago. I bit my lip. Hard.

"I know you are Nash," I replied.

"Then why won't you forgive me?"

I slid down my door and hugged my knees to my chest. "It's complicated."

"We have time," he said, still in a whisper.

_I was just trying to help you relax, _he'd told me one morning when I woke him up personally. He had been Influencing me to do things I didn't want to do.

"Nash, it's not that I don't eat because I'm sick, it's because I'm guilty, and every little thing that happened between you and I, as well as every thing else, with Addy, Tod, Ragan… I feel guilty about it all. And all of those memories come rushing back, getting me sick to my stomach, making it almost impossible to eat," I admitted. As I said this, my heartbeat began to pound in my head, throbbing until it hurt to breathe. I don't know why this was happening to me. It definitely didn't have anything to do with _bean sidhes_. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths until the pain slowly subsided. It was worse at school, which I had to endure with all of this happening to me.

Nash studied me carefully. "What were you doing right there?"

I looked at him, puzzled. "Doing what?"

"You closed your eyes and took deep breaths. Why?"

I sighed. "My heartbeat creates a throbbing in my head, and the pain is unbearable. I… I don't know what to do about it."

He sighed.

**End of chapter 2. Please R&R any comments would help with my future writing! Thanks. (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3. I hope you enjoy! R&R. I do not own these characters. Rachel Vincent does. (: Thanks**

Chapter 3

I crept out of my room and motioned for Nash to follow. It was ten o'clock and we'd been waiting for my dad to fall asleep for an hour. We'd sat in silence most of the time. The bright side was that the images hadn't come back again. As quietly as I could, I opened the front door, grabbing my jacket and my shoes on my way out. Nash followed suit. I was planning on walking him home and then coming straight back. He'd denied it at first, but eventually gave in.

"You don't have to walk me home," he whispered as I tugged my jacket on, then put my shoes on correctly. His breath created white clouds in front of him.

I shrugged. "It's the least I can do for making you sit in my room for an hour."

He grinned as we walked down the driveway. "You'll be walking back here alone."

"I'll be fine, Nash."

He was silent for a moment. "Tell me again why you won't forgive me just yet," he said finally.

I stopped walking and turned toward him, and he did the same. "Because…"

Nash cocked an eyebrow. "Because is not an answer, Kaylee."

I rolled my eyes. "I'll make you a fair deal. I will tell you why I am not entirely ready to put my trust back in you after I talk to your mom," I compromised.

He sighed in frustration. "What do you need to talk to my mom for?"

"I'll tell you after I talk to her. I thought I already told you this."

He groaned. "How long is that going to be, Kaylee?"

I raised a shoulder in an attempt of a shrug. "It depends on the soonest I can see your mom."

"She's home until midnight. You know that."

I nodded. "Well, then I can talk to her when we get to your house." I knew that my reluctance to give in was running his patience short, so I did something to help comfort him a little. I laced my fingers through his and he looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"I thought you didn't trust me," Nash said.

I looked at him and our gazes locked. "Until I can give you a real reason, let's just stick with this okay?" I replied and held up our hands.

He nodded. "Okay."

We walked in silence the rest of the way to his house, and I soon as I stepped over the threshold of his house, the smell of chocolate chip cookies hit me.

"Nash, is that you?" Harmony, his mom, called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, mom, it's me. There's someone who wants to talk to you," he replied and shot me a look. I grinned and he wandered into the kitchen to drag Harmony out.

"Kaylee," she gasped, then embraced me in a hug. "It's been a while. I never see you anymore."

"I know, and I'm sorry. The past few months have been a little… crazy," I said.

Harmony managed a small laugh. "I know." Over her shoulder, I saw Nash wave to me, then turn and walk to his room.

"I need to talk to you about something," I told her in a voice just above a whisper as soon as his door closed.

Harmony's face twisted into a look of concern, her blue eyes darkening. "Come sit down with me and we'll discuss it, okay?"

I nodded and we took a seat in her living room. I took a deep breath. "Is Nash… is Nash better now?"

Harmony's expression clouded over. "What do you mean?"

"I mean… how is he doing? Is he cured? What happened when he went into withdrawal?"

Harmony's eyebrows rose. "He's cured, Kaylee. He has been for about a week. It wasn't that bad of an affect on him. I mean withdrawal was, but it didn't have permanent damage to his system. Withdrawal… where to begin with that story. For one, he was extremely moody and slammed his door every chance he got. The pain was unbearable for him, Kaylee. But he eventually got better. Slowly, little changes every day," she explained.

I looked away. If Nash was cured… could I trust him again? "That's good."

"I don't want to guilt you into anything, but let me just say that he misses you a lot, Kaylee. Whenever I ask what's on his mind, he always says that he just wants you back and he made the biggest mistake of his life. You have no idea how much it hurt him to have you leave that day. It just made his withdrawal that much worse. He loves you lot. I just want you to make the decision you think is right, not what other people want. He misses you a lot, just remember that. He'd be riding cloud nine if you were in his life again," Harmony admitted.

I wrung my hands together. "What about all of his emotions from his memories?"

She tilted her head to the side. "As far as I know, they're still gone. But, who knows? I guess only him and Avari."

I nodded and stood up. "Thanks, Harmony. I just need a few questions answered. I appreciate your time."

She grinned and stood as well. "Any time, Kaylee, any time."

"I guess I should get going. Dad's sleeping, and I wouldn't want him waking up and grounding me again."

"Okay, well I'll see you soon, right?"

I nodded. "Of course. Can I come back in the morning? I have some unfinished business with Nash."

Harmony raised an eyebrow, and then smiled before I really had time to register the look before. A set of dimples shown, and it reminded me of both Tod and Nash. "Sure."

I waved at her before I left. The cold air stung my lungs as I walked back home.

"Hey, you," my dad said as he shuffled in the kitchen the next morning for his regular cup of coffee. "You're up early. And you're eating."

I stood up and rinsed my bowl of cereal out in the sink, not saying a thing.

"Are you doing something?" he asked.

I looked up at him. "Well… you're probably not going to be happy, but it's for the best," I replied.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Where are you going?"  
Hesitantly, I said, "Nash's."

My dad's face grew red. "Why are you going there?"

I gave him a bright smile. "He's better, dad. Nash is all better."

He attempted a small smile. "Kaylee, I don't think-"

"Dad. I'll see you later, okay? I'll be back, I promise," I added for reassurance.

He sighed in defeat. "Okay, Kaylee. Be careful, though, okay?"

I nodded. "I will, dad. See you later." I walked out of the front door and shoved my arms through the sleeves of my jacket. It was weird, now that I thought about it. I was up early and eating breakfast. In other words, a rare occasion for me lately. I mean on weekends, yes, on weekdays, I was up early, but not eating breakfast.

I walked quickly to Nash's. The wind whipped my hair around. The coldness of it stung my cheeks. I shivered and hugged myself to try and keep warm. I knocked on Nash's front door, and, five seconds later, Harmony opened it.

"Kaylee, you look freezing," she said with a small laugh.

I nodded. "I am," I replied.

"Come in, come in," she told me and pulled me inside. The warmth of the house felt so good that I sighed in relief.

"Is Nash awake yet? I really need to talk to him," I exclaimed..

She shook her head. "No, but you can go wake him up if you want. And when you do, tell him that I made pancakes."

I half-smiled. "Okay." I walked to Nash's and room and carefully opened the door. I closed it behind me and leaned against it for a minute. It's weird how people always look so harmless when they're asleep. So innocent. I full on smiled at the sight of Nash in his boxers under his covers.

I stepped forward and sat down on the edge of his bed. I rested a hand on his cheek. I moved my hand and twisted my fingers lightly through his hair. He stirred and I giggled quietly. I leaned down and lightly kissed his cheek. That woke him up entirely. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. I stood up and he looked at me with wide eyes.

"Kaylee?" Nash croaked.

"Hi," I said.

He shook his head and rubbed his eyes again. "What are you doing here?"

I raised my eyebrows. "Do you not want me here?"

"No, I do. It's just… it's so early."

I glanced at the clock on his bedside table. 9:53 a.m. "It's almost ten. I need to talk to you."

"About…?"

"I talked to your mom yesterday. She… she told me you're cured. And that's why I was holding back. Because I needed to know that you would be a steady support. I needed to be able to know that you could be mine again. And to answer your question, yes, I do forgive you," I explained quietly. I raised my eyes to his and saw him smiling.

"I wanted to tell you I was better, I just didn't know if you were still upset. I didn't know if you wanted to talk to me. And last night... some part of me was telling me not to. To wait and see what would happen," he admitted and stood up.

"How did that work out?" I wondered with a smile already knowing the answer to that.

He shrugged. "Great so far."

"Good to know. Your mom made pancakes. She wanted me to tell you that."

"Are you leaving already?" Nash asked.

I shook my head. "I'm just going to let you get dressed. I'll wait for you." I walked out of his room before he could say anything else. I couldn't control the fact that I couldn't stop smiling. I used all I had in me to keep a straight face as I sat down beside Harmony at the dining room table.

"Is he awake?" Harmony asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah, he's getting dressed before he comes down."

"Okay. Are you hungry?" she says to me.

I shook my head. "No, I already ate. Thanks though."

Nash sat down in front of me and grinned at me.

**End of chapter 3… it took me a while to get it to sound the way I want it to. I ask that you guys please tell me what I should change or edit! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4. R&R and enjoy! (:**

Chapter 4

"I'll see you again soon, right? You're not going to disappear for that long again. I was getting worried," Harmony said as I stepped outside of her house.

I smiled. "No, you'll see me sometime soon."

"Okay, good." She waved from the doorframe as I began to walk back towards my house.

"Wait, Kaylee!" I heard Nash call from behind me. I turned and waited for him to catch up with me. "Let me walk you home."

I smiled to myself and reached for his hand, which he took willingly.

"I'm so happy you came this morning," he said to me.

I looked up at him. "Really? How come?"

He pulled me to a stop beside him and turned toward me. "Because now I can do this," he said before he kissed me. It had been so long since I'd kissed him. It had felt like forever since I had. Now that I was, I found my heart leaping excitedly in my chest, my head clearing. For the first time in nearly a month, my mind was clear and there was no fog there to stop me from thinking. I locked my arms around his neck as he looped his around my waist.

Reluctantly, I pulled away enough to look into Nash's eyes. They were swirling with obvious happiness. "Nash…" I started.

Nash raised his eyebrows. "Hm?"

I hung my head, wondering if I should ask him this. "Are you… are you willing to fight for my love? Keep me safe no matter what the circumstances? Love me unconditionally?" I raised my head again and met his gaze, which had gone serious.

He searched my eyes with a frown. "Of course."

"Do you _promise_? _Swear_ on your _life_? On our _relationship_?"

He tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. "I swear, Kaylee. I've made that mistake once, and I'm not doing it again."

I nodded. "Okay, good." I leaned into him a laid my head on his shoulder. After a moment, I stepped out of his embrace and skipped backwards a few steps and scowled. "Something is wrong with this scenery."

Nash looked at me with a puzzled look, and then understanding took over his features. "Yeah, it's weird that Tod hasn't interrupted us yet."

I grinned. "Yeah, it is. But I guess we should enjoy this while we have it."

He stepped forward and grabbed my hand again. "I like being alone with you."

I stopped in my driveway and frowned. "My dad's car isn't here. Where could he be at-" I glanced at the clock on my phone. "Eleven o'clock in the morning?"

Nash shrugged from beside me and squeezed my hand. "Grocery shopping?" he suggested.

I shook my head and tugged him toward the front door of my house. "I don't know. Let's see."

"Do you think he left a note or something?"

"Let's go see."

We walked inside and I called for my dad just in case. I went into the kitchen and, sure enough, there was a note left on the fridge. In my father's loopy writing, it said:

Kaylee,

Went to lunch with Brendan and Sophie. I didn't think you wanted to come. Be back later.

Love you,

Dad

"My dad's at brunch with Uncle Brendan and Sophie. He won't be back until later. I'm probably going to be pretty lonely," I told Nash, hinting at the fact that I wanted him to stay.

Nash got the hint. "I don't have to go home right now."

I jumped up on the counter and pulled him toward me by his collar. "Good, because I wasn't going to let you anyway." When his lips met mine, a shiver ran down my spine and chill bumps rose on my arms, which were already covered in the thick wool of my coat.

"Aaaaaaaand the couple is back!" Tod's voice said from the entrance of the kitchen.

Nash pulled away from me, met my eyes, and then we both looked at Tod. "Is that really necessary, Tod?" I asked.

Tod shrugged. "Probably not. I just figured that now that you guys are back together, that we can all go back to how it was before," he remarked.

Nash rolled his eyes and I slid off the counter. "You didn't say it this time, Nash," I said.

He looked at me and smiled. "I haven't been able to be with you in a long time, so it doesn't really matter right now."

I stood on my toes and kissed him. It was fun, ignoring Tod like this.

Tod raised an eyebrow. "Um, guys, I also came because we have a problem," he said, as if it was no big deal. But my heart immediately accelerated and sweat prickled my under arms. This isn't fair. I just got Nash back and off of restrictions. There couldn't be _another_ problem.

I dropped my head into my hands. No. No, no, no. This couldn't be right. "How many girls did you say?" I asked once again for clarification. Nash squeezed my hand from beside me.

"Seven. Seven girls' souls were taken to the Netherworld last night. Seven innocent souls," Tod explained.

I sighed. "My dad would kill me if I went to the Netherworld again."

Nash and Tod exchanged a glance.

"Kaylee, do you want seven innocent girls to be in eternal torture in the Netherworld?"

I shook my head. "You don't know why they were taken there?"

Tod raised his eyebrows. "No, I don't. All I know is around midnight last night a reaper stole their souls and took them there. And no one knows who they were, who the reaper was, or why he took them there."

"And when did you figure this out?" Nash asked his brother.

Tod shrugged. "Right before I came here. That's _why _I came here."

I ran my fingers through my hair apprehensively. "So what exactly do you want me to do?"

"Kaylee, I just need you to go there and see if Avari is behind this, okay?"

I swallow the lump forming in my throat. "Alone?"

"I can't have Nash go. He's still grounded. Plus, who knows what Avari would do to him after their last exchange?"

I sucked in a breath and held it for a moment before letting it go. "What about you? Why can't you come with me?"

"I am. Except Avari might give me an errand to do, so I won't be there for long if he does. If not… then I'll help you," he told me.

"And when do you want me to do this?"

Nash and Tod exchanged another look. "Now," Tod replied.

I chewed on my lower lip. "I… okay."

"Tod, don't make her do this if she doesn't want to," Nash spoke up.

"Do you want me to bring Mom into this picture? Yeah, no not so much," Tod snapped in return.

Nash was about to say something before I cut in. "Okay, I'll do it. Tod, let's just get this over with."

Nash groaned. "Kaylee, I don't think that's-"

I looked at Nash. "I'll be fine, okay? I'll be back. I promise."

He searched my eyes, clearly looking for some sign that I would give in to him. But, me? Give up? No such thing in my world. "Okay."

Tod took me outside my house and Nash lagged behind, sulking. Then Tod turns to me.

"Are you ready?"

I shake my head. "One more thing." I walk over to where Nash standing and wrap my arms around his neck. I kiss him lightly before looking him in the eyes.

He brushed a piece of hair behind my ear. "What if I never see you again?" he asks in a whisper.

I rolled my eyes. "I'll be back soon, okay? I promise. Just trust me. I mean, isn't this what a relationship is about? Trust?"

He nodded. "Yeah, it is. Just… please be careful."

"I will." I pull away from Nash and walk to Tod again.


End file.
